


Thou Shalt Not Covet

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [34]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Catholic Prayers, Catholicism, Confessions, I blame Twitter, M/M, Nun!Will, Religion, Religious Content, idk what else to tag, priest!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Father Lecter pays Sister Will a weekly visit that ends much differently than the other ones.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Talk Dirty To Me [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849291
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Thou Shalt Not Covet

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* Twitter is wild. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Will paces anxiously, twisting his rosary around his fingers. Father Lecter’s visits always make him anxious. _Father Lecter_ makes him anxious. Ever since he met the man who would oversee his involvement in the convent, he’s felt _seen_. Not as a nun (as strange as the situation is), no; he feels seen for his ungodly desires, the life he’s trying to escape through faith.

He takes a steadying breath, speaks a Hail Mary into the air of his room, then resumes pacing.

Father Lecter makes him feel naked, like he truly stares into his soul and _sees_ in a way no one ever has. It not only makes him nervous; it makes him _desire_ the holy man. Carnal pleasures are a sin, let alone between a nun and a priest, him and another man. Besides, he’s never so much as glanced at another man. He supposes it only makes sense, with his luck, that he experiences a complication, that he puts his safety at risk _somehow_. It’s frustrating, to say the least, and has him on edge during their visits. It’s no different this time.

A knock on his door has him startling, grip so tight on his rosary that it hurts. He clears his throat. “Come in,” he calls. The door opens and reveals who he’s been dreading. “Father Lecter.” Hannibal smiles kindly at him as he closes the door behind him.

“Sister Will,” he greets in response. “It is good to see you again.” He inclines his head. “May we sit? Catch up?” Will swallows and nods, sitting on his head while the Father takes the chair from his desk and sits in it nearby.

“There is not much to report. The sisters are still struggling with accepting me.” Hannibal frowns.

“Why do you say that?” Will lowers his eyes to the floor and fidgets with his rosary.

“I…have not had an easy life before this, Father Lecter. There are many sins I’ve committed, willingly and not.” He sighs. “They can probably see them in me. I still find myself falling victim to sin even while I live here.” He glances up at the open face of Hannibal before looking down again. “I fear I will never find my place.”

“People are imperfect, dear Will.” The words are spoken kindly, and a hand settles over the ones twisting the rosary in his lap. “I believe it would make you feel better if you confessed. Nothing will leave this room. Your words are between us and God, no one else.” Will takes a steadying breath and nods.

“I…” He swallows. “I have hurt. I have killed. I have… _impure_ thoughts about another man.” His breath hitches as he bares himself (far too easily) to the man across from him. “I have…done things I am not proud of. I am sorry Father.” A hand cups his chin and raises his head until he has no choice but to look in Hannibal’s eyes. Disgust is not what he sees, and the façade of sweet father has faded away. What’s left makes his heart skip, is nothing less than demonic, and has him dropping his rosary in shock.

“Oh, darling boy.” Hannibal cups his cheek. “Those are quite the sins.” He smiles at him, stands and towers over him. It makes Will swallow and his groin start to tighten.

“Father-“

“Hush.” His mouth closes with an audible click. “I find it interesting that you decided to seek asylum in faith. It can only be through His will that such a gorgeous specimen has ended up under my tutelage.” Hannibal slowly, gently, removes his veil; it feels like he is stripping Will naked, of the last protection he thought he had left. He exhales and shakes with it, squeezes his eyes shut as it falls to the bed behind him. Fingers run through his curls, and he almost whimpers. He hasn’t been touched in so long, long before he came to the convent. It’s intoxicating, even in its wrongness.

“Father…”

“You are beautiful.” Will blushes as his eyes open in shock, the sincerity in Hannibal’s words making his heart jump. “Has anyone ever told you that? He truly designed you to be magnificent.” Will swallows.

“I am a murderer,” he whispers. “How can you say that?” Hannibal chuckles and leans into his ear.

“Because we are more alike than you think, dear Will.” He freezes, stomach dropping and heart going a mile a minute. _He can’t mean…_

Hannibal leans back and gently grips his curls, leaning into his neck and running sharp teeth over his skin. “I will enjoy tasting your flesh, if you will allow me.” He trembles, fear and pleasure one in the same in the way they make his cock jump.

“Father, we can’t. The sisters-“

“Avoid you at all costs either way,” he interrupts. “They do not come this way during our visits, sure I am inflicting some sort of flagellation upon your person for crimes they are not sure you committed.” Hannibal gently lays him back on his bed, staring down at him in a way that he feels his soul is bare to him. It’s intense and frightening.

“He is watching us…” Hannibal chuckles.

“As is His will. You are meant to be mine.” Fingers through his curls once more. “Let me have you. Bare yourself to me; you will not have to hide anymore.” Will bites his lip, debating with himself. It’s such a rapid change of events, all because of his confession to the father. He is truly _seen_ for the first time in his life, and it’s as exhilarating as it is scary. He knows he could say no, that he could walk away and things would go back to how they were. But does he want that? Could he go back to that? To _before_ Father Lecter?

“Are you mine, Sister Will?” Hannibal asks softly, so close their lips brush together. Will lets out a breath, relaxing into the bed.

“ _Yes, Father Hannibal._ ” When their lips finally meet, _something_ ignites inside of Will, something so full of yearning and desire that he shakes with it. He grips the sleeves of Hannibal’s cassock as he gasps into his mouth, a keen following after as Hannibal licks into his mouth. He meets the questing tongue with his own, his own clumsiness from going so long without another person being overtaken by the father’s experience. By the end of it he’s panting into their shared space, already painfully hard and face flushed with arousal. Hannibal licks their spit off of his lips before leaning back, and slowly divesting Will of his habit one piece at a time.

It’s reverent the way he does it, so much so that he almost feels like a false idol being worshiped under God’s watchful eyes in one of his own houses of worship. It sends a sick thrill through him. He’s left in his briefs and knee socks; socks he’s taken to wearing due to it being so cold in his area of the convent. Now, he feels embarrassed, flush going down his chest as he covers his face with a groan. Hannibal chuckles above him and pulls his hands away to take his lips in a kiss again. This time he whines, arching up into the priest as his hands trail down his body, fingers plucking at his nipples and playing with his happy trail.

Hannibal breaks the kiss to start on his neck instead, sucking marks into his skin that his habit will hide. He bites down on his lip to hide his moans, still paranoid of the sisters walking by and hearing his sins through his bedroom door. “Do not hide your voice from me,” sounds below him. “Let Him hear the pleasure becoming one of His children has led you to.” Lips make a scorching path down his body; he arches into every nip and lick with a soft moan or cry.

“ _Father_ ,” he hiccups, cock soaking his underwear with pre-cum. Hannibal presses a kiss to his navel before moving past his cock to his thighs, gripping behind his knees and holding him open for him to see. He presses soft kisses to the sensitive skin, tickling and teasing, before sinking his teeth into him. Will yelps and squirms, would be concerned with the way his cock jumps if it didn’t feel so fucking _good_. He writhes with each bite, one hand gripping his pillow and the other twisting in Hannibal’s hair. “Oh my _God._ ”

Hannibal smirks against the bite before licking over it, sucking at the skin to make sure a mark is left behind, that Will is sure to feel him whenever his thighs rub together. He gives his other thigh the same treatment, and by the end of it Will is panting and letting out steady whines, his thighs feeling tender and sore with the attention. The gentle reverence comes back as he kisses up to his groin, presses a kiss into the dips of his hips.

“I knew you were mine the moment I laid my eyes on you, Will.” A few kisses along his waistband. “I knew that God had sent you to be everything to me. My missing piece.” A teasing lick that has his breath hitching. “My other half.” Will’s breath hitches as he tugs his briefs down, his cock bouncing in the air and the head glistening. Hannibal only gives him a brush of his lips against his shaft before he’s sitting back up and opening his slacks. Will barely swallows back a needy whimper.

“I-I’ve never, not with a man or even a thought…not until you…” Something possessive shines in Hannibal’s eyes at the implication of being his first man.

“Next time, I will properly take my time with you.” Will swallows and nods. _Next time._ He leans over to his nightstand and pulls out a bottle of oil that he uses after his showers, offering it to Hannibal. It’s taken from him, their fingers brushing in a way that makes him shiver. He spreads his legs for him on his own, allowing Hannibal to take one of his extra pillows and push it under his hips. The way the priest looks at him can only be described as _hungry_ , makes him feel like he’s going to devour him rather than fuck him. It makes his cock pulse with need. Hannibal opens the oil and pours it directly onto his hole, making him jump slightly with the chill.

His fingers follow, rubbing the oil into his skin and coating his fingers before pressing one inside. Will jolts slightly and whines, tightening his grip on himself. It’s a place that hasn’t been touched in a long time and never by a man. He whimpers with need as he gently thrusts it, clenching around the intrusion. “Father,” he breathes. Hannibal noses at his hair, inhaling.

“Has God been so gracious to form your body to be filled with me?” He licks a stripe up the shaft of Will’s cock as he presses on his prostate. Will keens loudly, hips bucking almost wildly, torn between which sensation he wants more of. He opens for him like a dream as he adds more fingers, arousal making him pliant and easy. It’s more relaxed than he’s been in a long time, even if his bedmate seems like a dangerous predator. “Shall we find out, dear Will?”

The cock that Hannibal frees from his pants is intimidating in its length and girth, but Will feels a thrill go through him at the challenge. He only spends a few moments reminiscing on his past life before the blunt pressure of the head at his hole has him shivering back into the present. Hannibal slides into him with ease, Will taking him in like God _had_ truly made him just to receive his cock. He doesn’t bother trying to hold his voice back anymore, moans and whines filling the room and smothering Hannibal’s breathy sighs and soft groans. It feels _too_ perfect when Hannibal bottoms out inside of him; he releases his legs to wrap them and his arms around the father to ground himself.

“You are _magnificent._ ” The thrusting starts slowly, Hannibal’s hips rocking as he adjusts to his cock. He noses around Will’s curls and breathes. “It is God’s will that you are here with me. That you receive me so perfectly. _That you are made for me_.” Their lips meet again as his thrusts speed up and gain a bit more force, the kiss barely smothering the sounds being torn out of Will. It’s almost a religious experience for Will, like the joining of two souls that have spent far too long apart. The wholeness he feels has his eyes filling rapidly with tears and a sob forcing his lips away from Hannibal’s. He doesn’t look perturbed, only adds more passion to his thrusts and presses kisses into his sweaty skin.

“P-Please,” he sobs, digging his nails into Hannibal’s cassock. He doesn’t know what he’s begging for, not through all of the sensations overwhelming his senses, but it seems to be the only word he’s capable of saying with a cock inside of him. His stomach is a mess of pre-cum, and he’s sure he’s made a mess of Hannibal’s clothing as well from how close their bodies are. Something feral inside of him rears its ugly head at ruining a holy man, at laying a claim as much as he can without possibly destroying Hannibal’s livelihood.

The kisses on his neck turns into bites, fangs digging into his skin and nearly drawing blood. He keens loudly and clenches around his cock, stomach burning like a pit of fire as each bite, each thrust, sends him closer and closer to completion. Hannibal’s breath is labored, hitching randomly as his hips stutter. “Receive me, Will.” He brushes their lips together. “Have me as all I am.”

Will’s mouth opens in a silent scream, eyes rolling back as he cums between them. Hannibal releases a sharp breath as he presses deep inside, filling him. They pant into each other’s mouths, Will shaking and Hannibal twisting his fingers in his curls once more. It isn’t until they’ve both caught their breaths that he opens his mouth again. “Pray with me.” He smiles. “We must thank God for this gift.” Will swallows and closes his eyes, the reminder of where they are, _who_ they are, rushing over him and making him want to hide in shame.

“Yes, Father.”

**_Thanks be to Thee, my Lord Jesus Christ,  
for all the benefits which Thou hast given me, for me,  
O most merciful friend, redeemer and brother.  
May I see Thee more clearly,  
love Thee more dearly  
and follow Thee more nearly._ **

“ _Amen.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so good about this. Anyway, kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
